The Golden Boy's True Story
by P-Webes
Summary: Harry Potter has a younger sister named Clover who is sorted in Slytherin. He also knows all about Dumbledore and his manipulative nature. (good!Malfoys Snape Slytherins Voldemort)(evil/bashing of Dumbledore Molly Ron Ginny and Hermionie) Hope You read it. This is my first story so please try to be nice. If you don't like it don't read it!(helpful critizism/advice welcome) :)
1. Prologue

**This is my first story ever. I have always wanted to write a fanfic and have had tons of ideas but this is my most recent. I don't know how long it will take for me to update sorry about that, hopefully it won't be super long before updates. So please leave a review to tell me how you think the story is and if you'd be willing to read it. I always open to helpful advice. (Ps: can anyone tell me how to make a line break on an iPad. Also I don't own anything that can be recognized as J.K. Rowling's works. (Hope that is good enough) :)**

There is a universe out there that has a story about a young boy named Harry Potter who grew up emotionally abused and starved by his relatives where he was forced to do all the chores and sleep in a cupboard under the stairs all be cause some mad man named Voldemort killed his parents. He would have been rescued at age 11 by a half giant named Hagrid and found out he was a wizard invited to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would go on to have an adventure at the end of every school year where finally in his seventh year at age 17 he would defeat Voldemort for good, but after years of being loved by the public and then hated then being loved and then hated. He would have married his school sweat heart and had three children that would then go on to go to Hogwarts and have their own adventures.

There is also a universe out there where Harry Potter's parents never died and he grew up loved and surprisingly not a spoiled brat (since his father learned his lesson) where there was no yearly adventures for him to do and instead a Neville Longbottom had the adventures because he was the boy-who-lived. Harry had normal enough school years and in his seventh year when Voldemort took over he stood up for the innocent when Neville was out hunting horcruxes. Neville would marry Ginny and Harry would marry some random witch he fell in love with.

But this story is not about either of those two universes. In this one Harry Potter has a younger sister, but by only one year, and he is still the Boy-Who-Lived. He and his sister, Clover Lillian Potter, still live with their magic hating Aunt and Uncle and brainwashed Cousin and are severally abusive. Harry tried to protect Clover but with her looking like a mini Lilly with the same shade of hair and eyes and not needing glasses it was hard since Petunia was always looking for a way to "punish" Clover. When Harry went to Hogwarts he was afraid to leave her alone. When he came back Clover was surprisingly not hurt at all since they were to afraid of Magic.

Now something else you should know in this universe is that no ones knows Harry has a sister since his parents had her when they were hiding from Voldemort, so they had no way to tell people. Only Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Voldemort know about Clover Potter.

The story will start in just a few moments during Clover Potter's sorting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dobby still went to the Dursley's to warn the Potters and everything that happened in the two books happened up until the platform being blocked. The entrance to platform 9 and 3/4 was still blocked but since Harry had to look out for his younger sister he was more mature. Harry and Clover both decide they should just stay by the car and wait for Ron's parents instead. They arrived at Hogwarts by floo a little bit before the Hogwarts Express arrived so that Clover could take the boat ride across with her fellow year mates.**

 **Also this was all I had in my head when I thought of the story so updates may take a while r longer since I don't really know wat I'm doing in the story yet.**

 **Big thanks to all who reviewed and favorited or followed! :)**

The Great Hall was crowded but since it was the first day of Hogwarts it would be horror if it wasn't. The new first years were about to come through the doors and be sorted.

On boy named Harry Potter was especially nervous. You see he has a younger sister no one knows about. He also knows all about how Dumbledore is paying his two " best friends" and the youngest Weasley so that he can control him. Harry knows all about Dumbledore stealing from him and also paying his relatives to beat him and his sister. He does not trust the headmaster at all and has hidden behind a mask of the perfect golden Gryffindor boy that the world and especially Dumbledore expects him to be.

The thing is he knows his sister would never be able to do that. She is to emotional she could never mask her emotions long enough to survive in Gryffindor. So they came up with a plan of sorts to allow her to be in Slytherin and the both of them still being allowed to talk to eachother and be a family in public.

As Harry was thinking of their plan the doors opened and in flooded the first years. When he spotted his sister he gave her an encouraging smile which she nervously returned.

After waiting for what felt like forever to Clover Potter her name was finally called. She could hear all the whispers about there being another Potter an how no one knew about it.

When she reached the stool and the hat went on her head she flinched when she heard a voice in her head.

The hat said "Ah the other Potter child. What a wonderful plan you guys have. Don't worry I won't tell the headmaster anything. I'm not allowed to even if I wanted to or if he tried to force me, the magic the Founders placed on me wouldn't allow it. Anyways it's a good thing you made a plan because Slytherin is the best house for you. It's Head of House will be a great ally and friend once he sees the real Harry and Clover. So you will go into...

"Wait Mr Hat can I visit you sometime, you seem lonely and you could give me and Harry some helpful advice maybe?"

"Of course little one, I'll get Fawkes to bring me to you though so you don't have to worry about the Headmaster finding out. Now please call me Arthur for that is my name."

"Okay Artie have fun sorting everyone else and thank you"

"Okay little one, everyone is getting nervous about you taking so long so let's finally sort you into...SLYTHERIN."

"Sorry" she said back to Artie just before the hat was lifted off her head. It took awhile before clapper started from the Slytherins after a few Gryffindors clapped first. Namely Harry and the Weasley Twins Gred and Forge and surprisingly Neville Longbottom.

Clover sat down next to a little brown haired girl who then introduced herself as Astoria Greengrass. Twoboys across from her introduced themselves as William Tinel and Richard Cain. And third boy nervously introduced himself as Justin Black. The last first year to be sorted sat down next to her and introduced herself as Eva Malfoy.

During the feast when most people were done eating dinner, but still waiting for dessert to come out, Harry Potter stood up and made his way over to the Slytherin table. Everyone in the hall stopped talking to see what drama would unfold.

He first went over to his sister and hugged her and quietly, but still loud enough for a few Slytherins near by to hear, and said " I still love you no matter what, I will always be your big brother no matter what happens!"

Everyone broke out whispering wondering what was going on. They got even louder when Harry went over to stand across from Draco Malfoy his arch nemesis. (which shouldn't be possible from only knowing each other for a year but whatever)

"I, Harry James Potter, would like to formally apologize for not accepting your hand when you introduced yourself as I did not realize I slighted you. I was new to the Wizarding world and am still trying to learn correct protocol and all that jazz."

It took a few seconds but Malfoy stood and then formally said " I, Draconis Lucious Malfoy, herby accept your apology and would like to reinstate my offer of friendship."

Harry smiled and held out his hand which Draco shook.

"Now that all that all the formal stuff is out of the way. If you hurt my sister you'll wish you were dead. Have a good night and sleep tight you don't want the bed bugs to bite!" Harry then walked away and sat back down between Hermione and Ron.

All the muggle born or raised laughed at his parting words while the purebloods were confused with Draco looking the most confused before his mask slipped back on.

People kept looking between Harry, Clover, and Draco trying to figure out what just happened. Clover who is very shy and insecure after years of abuse hide her red face in her arms.

Well that is until dessert arrived and everyone including Clover got distracted and instead people just talked to their neighbors about what just happened instead of staring.

The other first years distracted Clover by talking about random things and trying to get to know each other better.

 **So I hope everyone liked it. If anyone wants to give me advice or ideas for the story please feel free to review or pm me. Have a good day or goodnight! Thanks again for reading my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor table the Annoying Know-it-All and the Dumb Weasel started hounding him about what the H E double LL just happened.

"Calm down guys, I'm not gonna just abandon my sister since she is in Slytherin. And I didn't want Malfoy to harm her to get to me so I made a truce with him."

"Well why didn't you warn us Harry"

" I didn't know what house Clover was going to be in Hermionie. I thought she would have been in Gryffindor with us so I could protect her. But since that didn't happen I made a quick decision to try to apologize to Malfoy so he wouldn't hurt her."

"But mate, your sister is a slimy snake now, so why should it matter. And where did you learn about the handshake and the formal apology thing."

"Well mate, I was in the hospital wing at the end of last year and someone left a book all about wizard customs so I read it cause I had nothing else to do."

"Ou ed?" Read "You read?" since Ron likes to talk with his mouth full.

"Ronald! Reading is not a bad thing and I'm glad Harry is starting to read books."

"Actually I only read when I'm bored and Ron isn't there to do anything with, so I read almost never."

"Didn't you read all your school book for your summer essays!?"

"I skimmed them to find the answers." Harry answer sheepishly.

Dumbledore then stood up and warned everyone that the forbidden forest has the name forbidden for a reason. He introduced the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher who is Gilderoy Lockhart. Then sent us all to bed.

Everyone in the hall I'm guessing is glad that tomorrow is a Sunday. Since it is they can stay up late tonight and not have to be tired during classes tomorrow. Because let's be real even if it was a Sunday or weekday all the houses would still have a party.

As the Slytherin prefects were leading the first years out of the Great Hall and to the common room, Clover ran over to Harry.

"I'm scared Harry."

"I know Clo, but everything will work out I promise. I love you, goodnight. Be good."

"I love you to Ry goodnight. Be safe"

Clover then head back over to the Slytherins as they made their way to their common room. The Prefects point out that little, hardly visible snakes sketched into the stone show the way to the common room. The entrance is a stone wall that has the same snakes around it.

"Safety"

The stone wall moved aside and the Prefects lead the first years in. The common room was a mixture of greens, silver, black, and blues. The older students were already sitting around the fireplace in elegant yet comfy and homey looking chairs and couches or on the floor. The third and second years were the ones on the floor. The Prefects lead the six first years to the front of the circle and told them that their head of house Professor Snape will be coming in a minute to make a speech.

Snape didn't know what to think. He always believed that the two Potter children would be spoiled arrogant brats, but if that was so then Clover Potter would not have joined Slytherin and she wouldn't have violently flinched when Arthur, the sorting hat, went on her head. He also knew from his listening charms on Potter that he might have a mask of his own. He was still confused when he stalked into the common room, with his cloak billowing, but made sure that none of that was showing. Instead he started his usual speech right away when he got to the circle.

"Now I know that everyone has heard of Slytherin's reputation, about it being only for the evil and pureblood supremacists and future Death Eaters. All of this is purely rumor Slytherin is nothing like that. We accept everyone be it that they are muggle-born, half-blood, or pureblood. We protect everyone in this house and not just during school but also from other factors in someone's life. When you leave this common room your are to be a unified front. You will now be ostracized by 3/4 of this school. If you are having a fight with a friend or anyone from Slytherin keep it within the common room. Three fourths of this school will try to embarrass and hurt you. So always look out for each other no matter what. One last thing since today is a Saturday I will allow you all to party but first through fourth years are not allowed up past midnight. Also all first years are to meet here in the common room at 8am sharp. If you have questions please ask the upper years. If for some reason you wish to talk to me my office is just through that door over to the right. I have an alarm set on it so I know if you enter when I'm not in there. The door will be locked if I am in a meeting that I don't want disturbed. Have a good night and upper years please keep the party down once the younger ones go to sleep."

"Oh come on professor that's the same speech every year you should change it up for next year so that in my last year I won't have to be bored for the first 30mins after the feast."

"We'll see Jones. Now get on with your party already, and please don't let the younger years drink."

With that parting remark Snape left the common room through his office door.

"He will never change it. Some 6th or 7th year always makes a comment about it being the same and he never changes it even though he says we'll see." Says Marcus Flint "by the way I am also a 6th year Prefect. If you have question during the school year try to come to me or Gemma Farley first. We are the sixth year prefects. The 7th and 5th year prefects are in their NEWTs and OWLs years respectively. They are the hardest years in this school. Even with that though they are willing to help you no matter what. Also anyone in Slytherin will help you out. It doesn't just have to be a Prefect."

"So I'm Gemma Farley and does anyone have questions before we start the party."

"Aw come on let them ask them tomorrow this is my last beginning of the school year party!"

"Fine let's start the party."

The first years all crowed together in a corner where again they try to get to now each other. Draco made sure to keep an eye on his sister Eva but also Potter's sister Clover since he could see in Potter's eyes that he was serious in his threat and knew that even though he only said he better not hurt Clover he meant that if anyone hurt Clover.

"I wonder what professor Snape wants with us tomorrow morning." Said Justin Black

"I don't know my sister never mentioned it in her letters home."

"Same here with Draco."

"Why don't you two go ask you siblings now?" Suggested William Tinel

When Draco and Astoria came back they book looked mad. They said that their siblings wouldn't tell and that Professor Snape made them all promise they wouldn't talk about it with their younger siblings and also first years till after it happened.

Throughout the night the first years become closer with each other and they learn that everyone but Justin and Clover are purebloods. Justin is a muggle born and Clover believes she is a half-blood. The purebloods learn that Clover and Harry grew up in the muggle world with their aunt and uncle and they know nothing of the muggle world.

When a seventh year prefect named Michael fintly came over to tell the first years to go to bed he over heard that Harry and Clover knew nothing of the Wizarding world.

He told clover "Professor Snape holds etiquette and customs class for anyone who doesn't know them in Slytherin. You should ask him if you brother can join and if he says no then just teach him yourself or maybe Marcus and other sixth years can help."

"Thanks, ill be sure to ask Professor Snape, hopefully he says yes."

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, it's time for you little firsties to go to bed. Boys are on the left and girls are on the right, you will be sharing with your year mates. The first door down your respective halls is you dorm room. It will have all your names with a number one on it. Goodnight and remember to be in the common room at exactly 8am tomorrow."

The first year boys and girls said goodnight to each other and headed towards their separate rooms. The girls all talked some more as they got ready for bed. They didn't talk for long though because they all soon realized how tired they actually were.

Clover's last thought before she went to bed was 'I hope Harry's okay and I'm glad that I hopefully made some friends.'

For once Clover Potter did not have any nightmares where she would wake up in silent screams. Instead she dreamed of all the wonderful things that she hoped that magic could do, along with magical beasts he hoped were real, such as unicorns, dragons, and pegasuses.

 **So I hoped you like it! Please don't get use to updates every day or every other day. I had most of this done on Sunday the 19th but couldn't figure out how to end it. I really don't know how this story is going to go so expect slower update eventually. Have a good day or night. Thanks for reading. And special thanks to anyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited! I greatly appreciate it! (Ps: reviews encourage me try to write faster!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting. Sorry I took so long to update. I don't really have a good excuse(I did warn you updates might take awhile though). I was unmotivated to write and I even had writers block for the infirmary part. But I watched all Harry Potter movies in a row this weekend and it re-motivated me to write. (chapters will probably be always around this length btw) Anyways hope you like the chapter.**

 **And incase you were wondering the movies took about 21 hrs to finish all of them completely. Me and my brother had lots of caffeine. ( two coffees, mine were ice caps, that's the only coffee I drink, a can of amp and Gatorade sized bottle of blue Mountain Dew. We also had frozen foods for meals and snack.)**

 **Now on with the reading! Also I give a shoutout to CRAZILITIOUS who is my favorite reviewer. Now, for real, ON WITH THE STORY,!**

The two seventh year Prefects went to wake the first years up at seven thirty so they could be on time for Snape.

All the first years were in the common room, but they were all to tired to talk to each other. Even though they weren't talking they were all wondering why they had to be up so early on a weekend.

When Professor Snape entered the two seventh years headed off to bed.

"Follow me"

The Professor lead them to huge double doors on the fourth floor. He lead them in and that is when we see white walls with beds lining the walls. A women comes through a set of doors on the right who introduces her self as Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright students all that's going to happen is a health check up. Everyone one will get an in depth physical, since not everyone is 100% healthily or they don't have the correct immunizations. Any questions?"

"What if you don't want a health check?"

"You have to have one. There are no expectations. The doors will not open for you if you haven't had a check up."

"Will it hurt?"

"Only if you need an immunization. You will need to get a shot or you will feel a sharp sting. Now line up in the order you want to go. Once your check up is over you are allowed to leave."

Justin and Clover fought to be at the end of the line, while the others fought to be first in line. Justin and clover ended up just standing side to side. The four purebloods' check ups were all very short, about only 5 to 10 minutes each tops, and at most they only needed one or two shots.

When Madame Pomfrey called for next, the last two very nervous students looked at each other, but neither of them entered the screened off area.

When the Professor and Healer came out from behind the screen to see what was going on, they noticed two very scared and nervous students fighting to get the other to go first.

Both of them realized something at the same time and looked at each other. Both of the kids seemed nervous but Justin the less nervous. Also no one would have suspected what Snape and Pomfrey suspected about the Potter kids.

"Mr. Black you are next, so please don't dwidle dattle, everything will be alright."

Justin took way longer then the others. About a half hour had gone by and the Potter-Child-No-One-Knew about was getting even more nervous then before. She was starting to breathe heavily and was about to have a panic attack.

Luckily the three occupants behind the screen stepped out from behind the screen and noticed what was happening. Pomfrey was talking to Justin and reminding him to take his potions and then watching him leave. While Snape caste a calming charm on Clover so she could breathe easier.

"Clover calm down, everything will be alright."

When Clover started to calm down Snape directed her to the screened off area.

"Madame Pomfrey will wave her wand over your whole body and then every muggle or magical injury or illness and how and when it was treated will show up on the parchment next to your bed. Also what immunizations you still need will appear."

After half hour had gone by with only half her body scanned the two adults were starting to get very nervous. When Clover noticed they decided to give Clover a small sleeping draft.

After a hour the injuries and sicknesses were finally stopped being added to the parchment. Clover was still sleeping when Snape and Pomfrey looked at the sheet and grew steadily angrier as they read on. If they thought Justin was badly abused then they were wrong. He had nothing on the youngest Potter.

"Do you think Harry could also be this badly abused."

"I don't know Poppy, I just don't know. Though I wouldn't gamble off my fortune saying that he wasn't. He might even be worse since he would probably want to protect his sister."

"Severus she is going to have to stay over night if we want to heal all her injuries right now."

"That's probably for the best. I'll go back to the common room and explain the best I can. Good night Poppy and please contact me if and when she wakes up."

"Will do, now you best explain what's going on with Clover to your students. Thank Merlin it isn't a weekday."

With that remark the evil bat of the dungeons, to three fourths of the school, swiftly stalked his way back to the Slytherin common room. Once Snape retuned but, Clover was nowhere to be seen, the older years realized what happened and were surprised. When the Professor explained to everyone, but mainly the first and second years that Clover Potter would be in the infirmary for the rest of the weekend the first years were worried for their new friend especially since Justin explained why he took so much longer then them.

When the Slytherin house walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, it was in a somber mood. Since no one pays attention to the "evil" snakes except to taunt and hurt them, no one really noticed except the four head of houses and four students at the Gryffindor table and even one little Ravenclaw student.

Once Harry noticed that Clover was not with the Slytherins he got up and walked over to them, and surprisingly so did Nevile, and Fred and George. Once again the whole hall went quiet to see what would happen.

He stopped by Malfoy, who since he was a second year sat next to the first years, and asked"Hey Draco,do you happen to know where my sister is?"

"She is in the infirmary, since Professor Snape makes all first years get a check-up.

"Thanks Draco"

As he went to walk away Draco caught his arm and whispered in his ear that Professor Snape said she will probably be there the rest of the weekend. Harry paled and looked at the Professor before he nodded to Draco and he let go of his arm. And once again 3/4th of the hall broke out into gossipy chatter.

"What did"

"the little"

 **"malfoy want"** Fred and George asked seriously

Harry knew that they were worried so he said "Nothing important, just something that Professor Snape said."

"Harry everyone knows S-S-Snape hates you and with you paling with what he said doesn't seem all to well."

"Thanks for your concern guys but seriously nothing's the matter."

His three friends dropped the matter but he could tell that they didn't believe him.

As soon as breakfast was over Harry quickly walked up to the infirmary. He would have run but he just ate and he didn't want to get a cramp or throw up. Once Harry entered the Hospital Wing he hide in the shadows. He noticed Madame Pomfrey working on something at a desk and occasionally looking up at Clover. Snape then walked in and looked right at him.

"Mr. Potter you might get more information if you come out of the shadows."

"Sorry Professor, I'm not really use to adults giving me information freely."

The Professor narrowed his eyes but said "That's quite alright Mr. Potter, but that will change soon hopefully. Now onto why your sister is in here for the weekend. I know that Mr. Malfoy told you about the check-ups I give to every first year. And as you probably figured out we realized that your sister is severely abused. We figured that you most likely are worst then her so we would like to perform the same check-up on you."

Harry grew steadily paler and paler thought out Snape's speech.

"Professor what would happen if both of us were abused."

"Most likely you will be adopted by a family in Slytherin, where the both of you will be loved and cared for. So Mr. potter do you consent to getting a health check-up."

"If I refuse, what would happen to my sister?"

"Seeing as there would be no definite proof that you were also abused only your sister would be adopted and you would most likely be forced to go back to your abusers. Mr. Potter before you decided imagine how your sister will feel with whatever choice you make."

Harry thought about it for awhile and realized his sister needs him still and that he wouldn't be able to help her if she gets adopted and he didn't. He also knew that Clover would also always worry about him and no matter what he said would diminish her worry. He decided to go through with the health check-up.

Madame Pomfrey came over with a potion that she said was a sleeping draught and that it wold be easier if he was a sleep. The two adults were proved right with their theory of Harry Potter being worse than his sister after and hour and a half waiting for the scan to be completed.

 **adenoide:Thanks for reviewing! Sirius is still in Azkaban I think in one of the author notes I said everything was cannon up till the second book and since Sirius was in Azkaban before the first book he is still there.**

 **Harry's and Clover's injuries aware typical abuse injuries; bones broken that were never healed, sicknesses that were never treated(caused weaker immune systems), malnourishment and they both need immunizations to all muggle and magical illnesses. The only reason those two are alive was because there magic was keeping them alive.(sorry I didn't know how too included that in the story, that part was the part I had writers block for)**

 **Please review it helps me know that people like my story and it's worth it to keep writing. Helpful criticism is appreciated. Any one who has ideas for the story is welcomed to review or Pm me. Hope you enjoy the story. I have no idea what I'm going to write in the next chapter so the update may take a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone sorry about the long three weeks about wait. I'm not to motivated to write this story but I promise I will not abandon it. Getting reviews even if all they say is good chapter can't wait for an update is awesome and motivates me.**

 **I only have three weeks till school starts and I need to do all of my summer work so it might be a longer wait then three weeks. Also once school starts I don't know how busy I will be especially since I'm starting my senior year and still have to worry about what college to go to and get a job maybe. so ill tell you how long it will most likely be till my next update next chapter. Sorry in advance.**

 **Thanks for reading and following my story! It means so much to me. Especially since this is my first story! Enjoy they story and please review. It takes like 10 seconds.**

 **Also I don't own Harry Potter. J.k. Rowling does. (I don't know if I'm suppose to put that every chapter or just once so I'll probably be putting it every few chapters)**

 **Okay now please enjoy my chapter and review please!**

When dinner came around and the twins and Neville still hadn't seen a sign of Harry since breakfast, they were starting to get worried. Since Malfoy was the last person to talk to him they figured maybe he might know.

The twins shared worried glances then looked over at Neville, who also looked worried. The twins excused themselves from their friends and walked to Neville who seemed to be sitting alone. The three made their way to the Slytherin table. And since everyone knows Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other the whole hall grew quite. (Let's pretend that from know on that always happens, also people will gossip after too, so I don't have to keep writing it in the story,review if you think that's a good or bad idea please.!?)

The walked until the reached Malfoy jr.

"We were wondering..." Fred started

"If you knew where Harry was..." Continued George

"Since we haven't..."

"Seen him since lunch...

 **"And you talked to him last."** They both said together with Neville awkwardly nodding his head along agreeing.

"He is most likely in the infirmary with his sister." Stated the blond boy.

"W-w-w al-al ready checked there, but no one is allowed in unless they are injured themselves." Neville said.

"I'm sorry, then I do not know where he could be. I hope he is alright though."

"Since when have you cared about Harry's well being?"

"Since his sister was sorted into my house and Harry and me become not enemies and hopefully friends eventually."

"Well thank you for you help Malfoy, even if it wasn't too helpful."

"I was glad to try to help."

As they walked away George suggested that maybe professor Snape knew where Harry was since Harry paled this morning after Draco relayed a message from Snape. So instead of walking back to the Gryffindor table they walked up to the head table to talk to The Potions Teacher.

"Sir, we were wondering if you had any idea where Harry Potter could be."

"I don't know why you would come to me instead of your own head of house, but I have no clue where he could be sorry...now if you three imbeciles could let me finish my dinner in peace...oh that will also be three points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry Professor we did not me to disturb you we were just concerned for our friend. Have a nice evening."

Then the three walked away still worried about their young friend and his sister, since they noticed she wasn't with the Slytherins at any meals. They all had a feeling that the two Slytherins they talked to were hiding something from them, they just didn't know what.

The weekend passed and they still haven't seen Harry or Clover anywhere.

They were starting to freak out with worry when on Monday morning in walked Harry and Clover together laughing. They hugged each other and then went to their respective tables to join there friends.

As soon as Harry sat down he was hounded by his friends about where he had been. He calmly explained to them that he was in the infirmary all weekend keeping his sister company.

"But Harry,"

"If that was true,"

"Then why was no

"One allowed"

 **"in the hospital wing?"**

Harry bit his lip thinking then looked around making sure no one was paying attention. He then said "Look I'll tell you later in private."

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table her new hopefully friends and some upper years were kindly asking if she and her brother were okay.

She responded with a smile "Yea me and him are fine, thanks for asking."

Though you could tell she was slightly confused why no one was asking her why she was in the hospital wing.

It seems like Marcus Flint saw her confusion and said " we'll explain in the common room, okay?"

Clover nodded her head yes and smiled to show she understood.

Once dinner ended Harry came over Clover to hug her good night. He then left with his three loyal friends Fred, George, and Neville. All three of them looked over at her and smiled and waved goodnight.

Once the Slytherins were all in the common room the older years explained that they all figured she was abused since Professor Snape holds the health check up every year and usually there is at least one student that is.

"Also once Justin came back and explained why he took so long we kinda realized it too" Astoria stated.

"Just know that we will always be there for you and even your brother, us Slytherins are not as bad as our reputation makes it out to be." Felix Brunt the seventh year male prefect stated.

Clover just smiled shyly and nodded her head then made her way forward her bedroom.

Astoria came in a second later saying that they didn't mean to make her uncomfortable.

Clover just smiled shyly again and said that it's fine but she wants to go to bed. Astoria agreed and they both started getting ready for bed. Just before the young red head fell sleep she was thinking about how she might finally be able to have friends and actually enjoy being at school.

As clover was thinking about finally being truly happy her brother was stressing about having to tell his three friends about his most hated and ashamed secret.

"Is everything al-alright?"

"I wish Neville. So there is something I need to tell you."

"We kind of"

"Figured that mate."

Harry started to pace back and forth then started talking slightly faster then normal.

"So you know how I live with my muggle aunt and uncle? Well they don't exactly like magic too much. They...well...they...they kinda... They kinda abuse my sister and I. My aunt loves to beat my sister and my uncle loves to beat me. I try to protect her as much as i can but its hard." Harry sniffs and it looks and sounds like he's about to cry, " then I came here and I thought I could be a normal boy but instead I'm famous for something I can't remember and one even knew about my sister and I just I don't really know what to do any more!"

Harry then breaks down crying and the twins gently hug him and rock him back and forth whispering in his ear that everything will fine. That he doesn't have to worry anymore that they will look out for him and that he they will run away with him if he and his sister want to. Neville awkwardly but determinedly puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and pats it, but he promised that he would always be there for him.

Once Harry calmed down he softly said " Thanks guys, but you won't have to run away because me and Clover will probably be adopted by a family from Slytherin." He then looks down worried about what his friends will think of him.

"Harry we don't "

"Care who you live with"

"We will always be your friend"

"Even if

"Your adopted"

"By the Malfoys!"

"You promise?"

"Yes we do so solemnly promise."

"Yea Harry mate I don't care who's your family. As long as they treat you right and you are happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks Neville. I'm sorry I wasn't that great a friend last year."

"Don't worry Harry. I didn't mind I was just glad I had a friend. And anyways now we are true friends that's all that matters."

Harry smiled shyly at all of them and then all three of them left the empty classroom they were in and head towards their common room.

As Harry was falling asleep he realized he could finally be himself since all he need is his sister's love and his three friends supporting him and he will be good. Though he supposes having a mum and dad who cared about him would be cool as well.

 **Don't know how many of you will read this or the authors not in the beginning but I hope you enjoyed the chapter/ my story so far!**

 **So I have no idea what I'm doing next, any suggestions are helpful.**

 **Now I was think about who Harry and Clover should be adopted by. I was thinking maybe either:**

 **The Malfoys**

 **Severus Snape**

 **The Greengrasses**

 **Or anyone else really I haven't exactly decided.**

 **Please vote on who you would like or even make a suggestion for someone else and ill put it up for people to vote. Just vote through reviews for now until I have definite ideas for them to adopted by. Once I do I'll put a poll up on my page probably the you can vote there for the final family. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! Have a good day or night! :) the votes now will not count to the finally poll. They are for me to decide who should be in the poll. Anyway please review and have good luck writing any of your own storys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry I know I haven't written anything in years and this is actually pretty short! But I've gotten back in the mood to write this story and hopefully I'll finish one day! As always in don't own Harry Potter I believe Jk. Rowling does!**

Monday dawned bright and early,and everyone but the Slytherin first years were tired, while the first years didn't seem tried at all. Instead they were all excited to finally be able to do magic of their own, instead of having to watch their parents and older siblings do magic and not be allowed.

The only one who was not fully excited was Clover, and that was because this would be the first time she would be with students who weren't in Slytherin. She would also probably face people staring at her since she was in the hospital wing for the whole weekend.

Justin noticed her worry and fear and said "Don't worry I'll never leave you alone."

All her friends were nodding along and Marcus Flint overheard and said "if any one gives you any problems come to any of us prefects and we will deal with it, that goes for everyone, no matter what year you are. If you want to deal with it yourself still tell a prefect preferably a 7th or 6th year prefect."

"Okay, now let's all head off to breakfast 7th years up front and then 5th, 3rd,1st, 2nd, 4th and then 6th years bringing up the rear." Gemma Farley announced.

Once everyone was in position the seventh years lead everyone to the great hall.

A little after all the Slytherins sat down Harry and his three friends walked in. Harry looked around seemingly debating with himself. He seemed to make a decision once he started walking toward the Slytherin table and his friend walked to the Gryffindor table after some exchanging of words.

The Slytherins were looking at Harry emotionlessly, but inside they were wary of him and vowed to hurt him if he did anything. Harry walked over and sat next to his sister, who was sitting next to Draco and Eva, Astoria was right across from her and Richard and Will, were on either side of Astoria. Harry proceeded to sit in between her and Draco and giving Clover a side hug with one arm.

"So how was your night Clo?"

"Awesome Ry! I didn't have any nightmares!"

"That's good!"

"What about you Draco? How was your night?"

Draco looking a little surprised but hiding it well answered " It was good, thank you for asking. How was yours?"

Harry rolled his eyes saying " Draco if you want to be friends with me and not just classmates then you need to stop being so formal! Your only twelve for Merlins sake."

All Draco did was somewhat smile and nod his head.

Just then the warning bell informing people they had 15 mins before class started went off. Clover filched rather violently while Harry's flinch wasn't as noticeable

Most of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs, but barely any Gryffindors started packing up and leaving the hall, except for the upper years that had frees first.

As Harry was leaving the great hall he was cornered by his two supposed best friend, Hermione, and Ron. They dragged him to a random empty classroom and Hermione locked the door.

"Why have you been avoiding us all weekend?" Ron asked

"I'm sorry Ron I was just worried about my sister, I wanted to make sure she was alright in Slytherin, I'm sure you would have done the same for Ginny?" Harry asks innocently

Ron blushes and splutters out "yea of course"

Hermione getting annoyed "surly she's not safe! The Slytherins hate any one who isn't pureblood!"

"I don't know she seemed happy, besides if she gets hurt the Slytherins will pay!" The five minute warning bell rings so Harry says "we really should get to class guys we don't want to be late for potions."

Harry leaves the classroom heading to class not bothering to wait for his "friends". Though if he had he would have heard them conspiring.

"We need to hurt Clover leaving evidenced to blame the Slytherins!" Hermione exclaims

Rona truly being and idiot says " how will that help?"

Hermione rolls her eyes "If Clover is hurt by the Slytherins the two potter brats will hate them and then both will be firmly underneath Dumbledore's and our thumbs."

They grin evilly at each other and make it to potions class just as the bell rings. Harry is sitting with Neville as his partner at the front so they are forced to sit at the back as partners.

Professor Snape comes in right as the two sit down and glares at them " 10 points from Gryffindor for not being settled and having your ingredients out." They groan " 10 more points" he raises an eyebrow daring them to complain as their classmates glare at them. He walks to the front of the classroom "As you can see your are making the boil cure potion if you are not idiots you should be able to make it at least semi correctly."

He walks around the classroom inspecting the potions giving praise and help to the Slytherins and giving insulting but helpful marks to the Gryffindor. Though he doesn't know how to treat Potter so he leaves him and Neville alone. At then end of class all Slytherins have perfect or almost perfect potions and gave each potions 20 points. Dean and Thomas potions weren't wrong and could be salvaged but Hermione and Ron's potion almost blew up since Ron did nothing right losing 5 points. Surprisingly, though Harry and Neville's potions was perfect. Snape raises an eyebrow " Well for once you aren't idiots though I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't last." He sneers. As they walk out "10 potions to Gryffindor for a perfect potion Mr. Potter and Longbottom."

The whole class whispers wondering what the heck just happened.

"Good job Potter, Longbottom maybe there is hope for you to yet" Malfoy say and the Slytherins walk to charms class as the Gryffindors head to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"W-what was that about Harry?" Neville asks

"Don't know Nev, but I think I found my potions partner!" Harry says as he pats Neville on the back and walks up to Hermione and Ron to avoid their suspicions.

After class they head to lunch and Harry looks over to Clover and sees her laughing and smiling with friends, she looks up and waves to him and he smiles back.

 **Again I am truly sorry bout the very long wait! Helpful criticism is appreciated! Please review or pm me! :)**


End file.
